Birthday Kisses
by BCarefulUMightChoke
Summary: This is a short story and my first story. It's for Canada's birthday so I thought I should support him! I hope you enjoy! I think this should be rated K because the only thing is that there is kishey stuff but not a lot. Let me know if I should change the rating. WELL... ENJOY YOUR BIRTHDAY MATTHEW CANADA WILLIAMS!


Birthday Kisses

Canada rose out of his bed and rubbed his violet eyes. Suddenly Kumajirou kissed his foot. Shocked, Canada grabbed his glasses and smiled at Kuma.

"What was that for Kuma?"

"Happy birthday Canada." With that, Kumajirou walked off.

Canada smiled, happy that Kuma remembered. He quickly took a shower and then ate some breakfast. Suddenly the doorbell rang. He went to the door and there was a box but no person. He shrugged and picked up the box. When he opened it there was a hamburger and a note. The note read:

**_When you walk outside, walk 71 paces to the right, then you should see that I'm in sight._**

Canada smiled even more and walked outside. He counted his steps and walked when he arrived at 71, America was standing in front of him, grinning as usual. Canada was about to ask him what this was about, until he was stopped when America leaned in a kissed his lips. The Canadian blushed immensely and then looked up at the American who kept grinning.

"Happy birthday Canada." Just like Kuma, America walked off as well. Canada was about to walk after him until he saw a small green box on the ground. He picked it up and inside a tea cup and another note. This one read:

_**This is a clock, so when it's 5 to 10, visit something that ends with Ben.**_

Canada thought for a moment. It was a green box, there was a tea cup, and something about a clock and Ben. When he finally gathered all his thoughts he realized he was supposed to go to England, in front of Big Ben. He ran off to his jet, one of the perks of being a country. He immediately set off for England considering it was half an hour until 10:00. When he touched down in England it was quarter to 10. He hopped in a British taxi and made his way to the giant clock. It was 6 to 10 when he made it. Standing in front of the large clock was England. He smiled and walked up to him. England smiled and kissed Canada's nose. Canada, once again, blushed profusely at all the attention he was getting. Again, when he tried to question him, he was cut off.

"Happy birthday Canada." Once again the same thing he's heard twice this morning. After some thinking and brain farting, Canada was about to go back home until, the clock struck 10:00 and a parachute with a little box fell on his head. He opened this box and it had a rose and another note. This one read:

**_I have a special present just for you, to find me, think of the song I'm Blue~._**

Canada sat on a bench and thought some more. The song I'm Blue was by Eiffel 65. He thought about the rose and the note. After some critical thinking he realized he would have to go to France, but he remembered that France was staying in a hotel in England. He walked around and finally found the hotel. When he walked inside he saw France. France walked over and smiled brightly at the Canadian. Canada smiled back and then France took Canada's hand and kissed it. Canada's face went from its pale color to a bubblegum pink.

"Happy birthday Canada." This time instead of walking away, America, and England walked up next to France. They bowed so he couldn't see their faces and in order, France rose winking, then America winking, then England winking. America stepped forward, then in unison,

_**"Happy Birthday" means much more**_

_**Than have a happy day.**_

_**Within these words lie lots of things**_

_**I never get to say. **_

_**It means I love you first of all,**_

_**Then thanks for all you do.**_

_**It means you mean a lot to me,**_

_**And that I'm proud of you.**_

_**But most of all, I guess it means**_

_**That I am thinking of you**_

_**On this very special day,**_

_**Happy Birthday."**_

America held out his arms and Canada hugged him, so happy. He didn't know what to say. All of this had been done for his birthday.

"Thank you guys so much! I'm so happy!" France and England nodded and went off, while America leaned in and kissed the Canadian deeply. After the kishey kishey exchange they went off to spend the day together. America had set the whole thing up, bought him anything he wanted and showered him with many kisses. When evening rolled around the two Northern countries walked home, with bags in tow.

* * *

The two crashed on the couch.

"Thanks for taking me out America."

"No problem Canada. It's your birthday and you deserve to enjoy it. I love you Canada, so I'll do anything for you."

"Eh? Y-you love me…?" The Canadian blushed turning to face the American man.

"Of course I do babe!" America grabbed Canada and placed him on his lap.

"I-I love you too." America grinned. His blue eyes flashed joy under those glasses. America removed both his and Canada's glasses. Canada was about to question him when America kissed him.

Canada wrapped his arms around America's neck and smiled in the kiss. America pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He sucked on Canada's bottom lip earning a moan in return. Unknown to the two, England and France were watching the two from the window.

* * *

"What the hell are you watching beardy?" France pulled England up to look. His green orbs widened as he looked at the sight before him.

"They look cute together, non?"

"I must admit, they do look happy."

"Mon enfant Mathieu..." France's eyes glistened and his smile was genuine as he looked at the two. England noticed this.

"You really do care for him don't you?" France turned towards the Englishman.

"Of course I do. He's mon enfant. His happiness is my happiness. I care for him just as much as I care for you."

"Same here my stupid frog."


End file.
